


Clear Blue Water, High Tide Came and Brought You In

by MoonandArrows



Series: Ranya prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, Crying, F/F, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, cookie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based (with a twist!) on this Tumblr Prompt:<br/>Person A walks in on Person B crying and is immediately concerned because Person B rarely cries. Person A wraps them in a hug and asks what’s wrong but they have to fight a case of the giggles when Person B manages to tell them - between sobs - that they dropped their cookie and that it was the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Blue Water, High Tide Came and Brought You In

Raven hardly ever cried. In the five years they had been together (last two married) Anya had seen her wife cry twice. Once, Raven had drunk too much and stubbed her toe about six months into their relationship. The other time, had been when her Uncle Sinclair had passed away three years ago. So safe to say when Anya returned home from work that day, she was rather surprised to hear sniffles coming from the kitchen. She knew Raven hadn't been drinking (for obvious reasons) so that left only tragedy. The lawyer hurried into the kitchen braced to hear bad news about a loved one. What she did not expect to see was Raven standing, nine month pregnant belly poking out of a shirt that used to fit, and a cookie on the ground.

Raven's pregnancy had been relatively easy so far. A couple months of morning sickness were over now, the food cravings had been manageable, and the emotional rollercoaster rather tame. Tears were streaming down Raven's cheeks. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and the biggest pout grazed her face as she looked to Anya.

"An that was...the last...one!" Raven cried.

Anya swallowed the initial reaction of laughter at the sight of her clearly distressed wife and stepped forward. She hugged Raven. Really that was the only thing she could do. How was one supposed to comfort the other over a lost cookie? Raven snuggled into her embrace, and the sniffles subsided.

"How about I get another box from that little store down the street?" Anya offered, and couldn't help a little chuckle as Raven nodded into her chest.

Unexpectedly there was a sound rather like a water balloon popping. Then Anya's toes felt damp. Both women looked down to see a puddle between Raven's legs. Her water had broken, a week early.

"And now the cookie's all wet!" Raven sobbed.

"Really? That's what you're focusing on right now?"

"Maybe we should call Clarke." Raven hiccuped, finally getting control of her tears.

"You sit down, I'll call her and get the baby bag." Anya helped her wife into a kitchen chair and ran off to their room, dealing her phone.

The baby bag was easy enough, already packed and under their bed. She grabbed sweatpants and a big t-shirt for Raven.

"Hello?" Clarke sounded rather sleepy.

"Hey Doc, Raven's gone into labour, we'll be headed your way soon." Anya said.

"Really, ok, I'll get the room ready." Clarke sounded much more awake.

"Thanks." Anya hung up and returned to her wife.

Raven grumbled nonsense and Anya dressed her and helped her into the car. As she drove, the severity of the moment caught up to her. Anya was going to be a mother. She was going to be responsible for a tiny human who wouldn't be able to hold up it's own head. Fuck. That was scary. What if she was bad at this? What if she screwed everything up? What if she couldn't do this?

"Hey." Raven said, and placed a hand on her arm. "We're gonna be awesome parents."

Anya smiled at her wife and took a couple deep breaths.

* * *

 

Anya was sure her hand was damaged forever. But it was all worth it when the baby slipped into the world. Raven fell back against the pillows and watched with exhausted eyes as Clarke cleared the babies nose and eyes. 

"You guys have a little boy!" Nurse Harper announced.

The baby was placed on Raven's chest and the new mother's hand raised to hold him close. He was very pink, face scrunched up, and was crying. 

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Clarke asked Anya.

Anya nodded and did as she was shown, Raven watching on and cooing at their baby. Both mother's placed a kiss on his head before Harper took him to get weighed and measured. Anya pushed some hair out of Raven's face and kissed her.

"You did it Rae." Anya whispered.

"He's perfect." Raven smiled.

"Here you go, you can try to feed him now." Harper handed the baby back "Do you guys have a name picked out?"

"Tristan Sinclair Woods-Reyes." Anya couldn't take her eyes off her wife.

Tristan squirmed around until he found what he was looking for. Anya knew this was one thing Raven was worried about. Raven had read too many articles on babies not latching on right for nursing, and becoming sick. Her dark eyes were worried, even after it looked like Tristan was drinking.

"That latch looks pretty good. The first one is never perfect, but you two will be fine." Harper assured them "Your private room is ready, would you like to go there now?"

* * *

 

Anya walked slowly and softly around the room. Lying across her chest and in her arms was her new son. Raven was asleep in the bed. Her eyes had grown heavy right after Tristan had finished feeding. Now Anya was helping her baby to sleep for the first time.

"I love you, little guy. Both your moms love you very much. And we're gonna screw up sometimes, but so are you. Hey I don't mean to be rude but that's life. Now there are some things about your Mommy that you should know. She's a mechanic, grease is always all over her, and she likes to give hugs so be careful what clothes you where when you see her at work. Mommy loves horrible crime shows. If she catches you not doing anything she'll make you watch with her. And red is her favourite colour, mine too, that's why your blankie is red. Also, she hardly ever cries. Only three times so far. Once, when she stubbed her toe, another when her uncle passed away, and just last evening, when she dropped a cookie. I love your Mommy very much, but she is very unpredictable.

Here's another thing, that's gonna be our secret. I'm gonna teach you how to fight. Mommy doesn't like violence, but I want you to learn how to protect yourself, and the ones you'll love. So keep it hush ok? There's a good boy."

Tristan was finally sleeping. Anya calmly sat on the bed beside Raven. Raven rolled, wincing a little, and snuggled up to Anya's side, head resting on her thigh.

"He's asleep, and so you should be too." Anya whispered.

"Just woke up to snuggle close." Raven yawned, without opening her eyes.

"I love you." Anya pet her hair a little.

"Love you too...." Raven mumbled "Can we still get cookies on the way home?"

 


End file.
